


JACK HAS A FULL DAY

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Death and Hysteria, F/M, Fluff, No beta on this story, season three, sexual innuendo, wrap around episode story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has spoilers for the Season Three episode; Death and Hysteria so if you don't want spoilers wait till you see season three.<br/>This a wrap around of the episode that is from Jack's perspective and I added a part about a cold because I am slowly recovering from a doozy right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta on this story, just my own attempts at editing, I am looking for a beta so soon it will be a much prettier story.
> 
> Here lies my imagination that is inspired by the brilliant mind of Kerry Greenwood. This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson stood in the crime scene, a small bedroom on the magnificent Stanley Estate. He crouched down and looked over the body of the dead woman, He shook his head sadly another person dead before their time, it always broke his heart just a little, but he always swallowed that feeling so he could get on with his job and solve the case. 

He took out his note book turned to a new page and put down,

Inquiry; Murder or suicide? 

 

Stanley Household.

'Again,' he thought, the poor woman. 'For a woman who just bristles with respectability she attracts murder as much as her beautiful niece does. It's remarkable. This on top of poor Arthur's death I think she must be in shock. When she called the station she didn't sound worried or scared. She just sounded distant, she is in a deep shock and a depression I would say. I told her to call Phryne, she said she would and thanked me quietly. It was just all out of character. '

'As soon as I came into the house I knew everything was wrong. She had opened up her very private respectable home to a sanatorium of all things. She was quiet and respectful and not at all on her high horse, she was very respectful to me, grateful I was here.'

"Did you call Miss Fisher?"

"Yes Inspector."

"Will she be here soon?"

"She said she would."

"Good, would please tell her to join me at the crime scene as soon as she can?"

"Of course."

He smiled in a kindly way, she bowed her head and Jack said, "If you will excuse me, Mrs. Stanley?"

"Of course Inspector." She strode to dining room to arrange the service ware and he went upstairs to this bedroom. As he walked he had decided that Phryne would take the lead on this case. It would make it comfortable for Mrs. Stanley. 'I simply don't want to put any more pressure on the poor woman.' He thought as he looked carefully over the body and the surrounding area in the room. 

He leaned against the window frame and wrote, 

Lead Investigator; Detective Inspector J. Robinson  
Assisted by; Senior Constable Martin

 

He wouldn't admit this to anyone but the officious young man they had sent to replace Collins was maddening and he had to keep a firm lid on his temper with him. 'I can not wait for Hugh to come home, and I am sure Dottie can't wait either.' He thought shaking his head, he couldn't blame him for being upset. He was under so much pressure and then his mother throws him out simply because he changes his religion. 'Doesn't she love him?'

He continued his entries;

Consulting Detective; The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher  
Assisted by; Miss Dorothy Williams

 

He couldn't help the sweet smile as he wrote Phryne's name in his book, so much had changed and he felt so differently then the first time he added her name to a report he was working on. It was a caress now, he hoped she would come soon, he wanted to really get started.

"Speaking of our Consulting Detective where the blazes is she? She is usually like a bat out of hell when she drives to crime scene."

He looked out the window, and he saw no sign of her. He sighed and continued.

Victim; Betsy Cohen 34 years old. Victim appears to have been on the bed and the shock of electrocution knocked her onto the floor where she now lies prone. Device which has caused death is not in the room or anywhere on this floor according to the search of the estate by my men. 

 

Query is this a suicide? There is no note and the woman appears to have been in good health, wealthy and well liked. No reason to kill herself from preliminary interviews. No sign of depression. So it is unlikely the victim has taken her own life but I will keep that option open in case other evidence brings this conclusion to the forefront.

 

Victim's underwear on the floor beside her. She may have been in the process of changing when she was electrocuted. She may have plugged in apparatus to warm it up as she changed before using it. 

 

Query; where is the device? 

 

There is a knock at the door, "Yes Martin?"

"Two men who work here would like to speak with you."

"Send them in Constable, I can't interview them through the door."

Jack shook his head and continued to write his notes. Burt and Cec came into the bedroom as he passed Martin, Burt gave the young man a murderous expression . Once they were both inside Burt slammed the door in the young man's face.

"When is Hugh coming back?" Asked Burt exasperated by Martin.

"Soon, I hope." Said Jack with a smile. "Did you two find any sign of a device?"

Cec shook his head, "No Inspector, it is a bit hard to find it if we don't know what it is or what size it is."

"It is most likely a hand held device used by ladies, as you said it could be anything. You two do know that Miss Fisher is going to tear you both apart, limb from limb for not telling her about this sanatorium business."

"It happened so fast. Before we knew it we were up to our...well this place was full of women." Said Burt very frustrated.

"I see that, Albert but did you tell her?" Jack could hear the familiar roar of particular vehicle and he felt a grin form on his face.

"No, we didn't have time..." said Cec nervously.

"Well it's time to face the music because she is here. Keep your eyes peeled for the device."

"What about him?" Asked Burt pointing his thumb toward the door. 

"Don't worry about him, I trust you two to be discreet."

Both Burt and Cec puffed up nicely at that, and Cec said, "Thank you Inspector." Jack inwardly smiled but for them he simply nodded his head and turned back to his notes. "Let her know I'm waiting for her."

"Should we tell her anything?"

Jack now openly grinned, "No, what fun will that be for her?"

"True," replied Burt with a chuckle, he opened the door and practically mowed the young man down as he left.

********************

Jack was angry. Boiling mad. He opened the window of his office to get some fresh air into his lungs to calm down. 'It wouldn't be seemly for him to murder his own constable.'

He sat down at his desk and templed his fingers reflecting on the phone call he had just received. 'The call started normally and pleasant.' It usually did when he talked to Mac, they were now very good friends.

"Robinson." Jack answered his phone as he went through the beginnings of the paperwork from his case and the other cases his station was handling.

"Jack, it's Mac. the autopsy and crime photos should be there in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Mac, any further findings I need to note?"

"No....um, did Dottie....Did Miss Williams call you...?"

"Is something wrong with Hugh?"

"No, as far as any of us know, Hugh is fine and still fishing. No, this has to with after you and Phryne left here."

"Oh?"

"It seems that your constable doesn't....well he gave an indication to Dottie that he didn't think you were up to snuff."

"Indeed?" Mac recognized a growl in that simple word and she smiled.

"He said and I quote, "The Inspector may think that Miss Fisher is invaluable to this investigation but I have never needed the help of a woman to do my job. Unquote. On top of that, he said he would share his notes with Dottie but hers are not worthy of attention despite the fact that you and Phryne asked them to compare notes."

"Really? Both insubordination and countermanding a direct order. Well this is a first for a new assistant. Thanks for letting me know, Mac."

"Could you leave the phone line open so I can hear you, Jack? I think I will love it."

"Not this time Mac."

"Aww, come on Jack. I get so little fun out of life."

"Mac, you had some today. Remember the electric massager and my younger self?"

"That's true your lips became dry and your ears were a lovely shade of red."

"Mac!"

Mac chuckled, "All right Cross Patch, I'll talk to you later."

"I'm not a Cross Patch, Mac. Talk to you later."

"If you say so, Bye."

"Bye."

He got up walked to the wall and was very tempted to punch it. It helped him in his youth to take his anger out on inanimate objects but it would not be a great example for his men. 'How many times did I break a knuckle doing that?' He thought to himself.

Now he sat at his desk contemplating different forms of castration for the bigoted young man in the outer office. Not only did he insult Dottie and himself he insulted Phryne's abilities and Mac's really. He took some more deep breaths till he felt confident he could discipline him with out losing his temper. 

"Martin!"

"Yes Sir?" Asked the young man quietly through the slightly opened door.

"Come in and close that door behind you." Said Jack quietly, the young man came in and from the look on his face he looked like he thought he was going to get a compliment. 'He would have, if he had not said what he did, after he had done such good research. What a foolish kid, and to say it in front of Mac, an officer of the court. Very foolish.' Thought Jack as he took a sip of his cold coffee.

"Have a seat, Constable." As the young man sat down in a guest chair, Jack closed the back door and then went to the window to look out onto the street.

"How do you feel the investigation has progressed?" Jack asked quietly still looking out toward the street.

"We are making progress, Sir."

"Indeed?"

"Yes Sir."

"And as the lead investigator what is your concept of my position?"

"Sir?"

"From what I understand you were quite vocal about it earlier in the day." His voice was quiet, conversational not accusatory.

"I...what do you mean, Sir?"

Jack picked up a piece of paper, he read "Charges against Senior Constable Martin are as follows. Insubordination against superior officer, Chief Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. Countermanding a direct order from self same officer. These charges were brought to said officers attention by an officer of the court. Constable Martin do you refute these charges?" Jack lowered the paper. He had a blank expression on his face but there was anger blazing in his blue eyes . The younger man actually shivered when faced with that stare of pure anger.

"I do Sir!"

"So, you did not say and I quote, "The Inspector may think that Miss Fisher is invaluable to this investigation but I have never needed the help of a woman to do my job" Unquote?"

 

Martin's mouth opened and closed like a codfish much to Jack's amusement. He rarely dressed a man down, a mere look was usually enough to keep them in line. "Did you not also say, "I will not require your notes Miss Williams but I will gladly allow you to review mine?"

 

"I...wh....?" His face was now flush.

 

"You countermanded a direct order, mine, to follow Miss Fisher's suggestion to pool information so there was not a double investigation of the same information. Did you or did not do this, Constable?"

 

"I didn't mean..."

 

"You didn't mean what, Constable?"

 

I didn't mean to criticize you, Sir...I just...."

 

"It most certainly seems like criticism, Dr. Macmillan felt it was criticism. She is an officer of the court. By the way do you also question her findings since she is a woman and you seem to feel superior to all women."

 

"No Sir,of course not..."

 

"Because?"

 

"She is a doctor, Sir."

 

And Miss Fisher is a detective of some repute who has solved more crimes then most of the constabulary. We are lucky to have her on our team. Miss Williams is her protege and she has shown herself to be quite a good detective too. I don't see the difference. Miss Fisher and Dr. Macmillan are experts in their fields, I don't see why you accept one and not the other. Explain your logic?"

 

The young man just stared at him.

 

"These charges will remain open and in my possession. I will be keeping close tabs on you Constable, You will only discuss this with me. If you do make an inquiry you might ask your fellow officers how far I will take a disciplinary case, there are few of them but they are handled swiftly I assure you. Dismissed."

Martin stood up straight, saluted twice and bolted for the door. He hit himself in the shoulder with the door in his attempt to leave his superior as quickly as possible. All the while Jack stared the young man down his hands on top of the paper on his desk. After he left he picked up the blank piece of paper grinned wickedly and said, "Idiot."

************************************

Phryne looked as beautiful as she always did but she looked brittle to Jack's worried eyes. He said nothing yet, but he was sure there was a lot going on to make her look visually fragile. She was under a lot of pressure. The current case was the least of it. Jack knew she was deeply worried for her Aunt Prudence, she felt guilty that she could not bring Jane home for the funeral. And most of all the loss of her dear cousin who was like a little brother to her more then a cousin. Phryne usually handled pressure quite well but that is a lot for anyone.

"Mac told me about Martin, how did you handle it?" She asked bringing him a tumbler.

"I held up a sheet of paper and read off charges of insubordination and countermanding a direct order."

"You're not...?" Asked Phryne shocked.

Jack chuckled, "No. The paper was blank. He fell for it though, almost knocked himself on the door when I told him I would hold them off and keep an eye on him." Jack shook his head, "I don't mean to be callous but I was livid when I heard about it. He's a foolish child."

Phryne smiled and nodded, "He doesn't have your experience."

"Or yours. Neither does Hugh, but Hugh is sensitive enough not to say things like that. In fact this is a first, I have never had a man under me be so boldly ignorant. It was the best way to handle it for me."

"He'll be good. I miss Hugh, I hope he comes home soon not just for us but for poor Dot too."

Jack sipped his drink and then nodded. "So do i. I guess I can't be to hard on Martin, he had no way of knowing I was letting you take the lead to make it easier on your Aunt who has had a tragedy and whom I care about."

"So you scared the shit out of him?"

"Yes, a little frighten rabbit. It was quite funny. He is lucky I didn't punch him. I almost punched the wall, but the memory of several broken knuckles stopped me."

Phryne smiled and sat down next to him, she picked up his free hand and kissed a knuckle, "Poor things, they do look like they have been through it."

"They have indeed." 

Phryne drank from her tumbler and stretched her neck, it had been bothering her all evening.

Jack put down his drink and moved closer to her, " Turn around so I can reach your back a bit more easily, please."

She gave him a saucy look over her shoulder but did as she was told. He gently began to kneed her back his thumbs and fingers working together to relieve the tension. It sent little messages of pure pleasure up and down her body and suddenly she was quite wet below. Jack unaware of this continued to try and relieve the tension he felt, "You're one big knot back here."

"I tend to put my tension in my neck," she replied looking over her shoulder watching his face which was in pure concentration. She leaned into the pressure delighted by how wonderful it felt, "You have magic hands, Jack."

Jack smiled and kissed her shoulder, "That may come in handy further down the road."

"Soon?"

"Yes."

"Really soon?"

Jack chuckled and nodded his head, "Yes, but not tonight. I prefer our first time be for pure pleasure, not distraction."

"So would I, if this is anything to go by, I can't wait!" She kissed a finger that was on her shoulder as he tried to relieve some tension in her arms. "By the way, tell me all about the raid on that brothel."

"Phryne!" 

"Come on Jack, you have to tell me. I have been dying of curiosity, how did young Cadet Jack Robinson come across an electronic massager?"

"How do you know about them?"

"I own some."

"You own...?" He stopped the massage, his hand resting softly on the back of her arms. "Why?"

"I am not always near someone who will give me relieve and they are very helpful. I prefer other means though..."

"Other...?"

"My fingers."

"Ah, yes that makes more sense to me then an electronic device. Its gentle and not cold."

"It does hit the clitoris longer then even my own fingers and can satisfy one so you can get some sleep."

"I see."

"Jack?"

"How does a man compete with that?"

"Oh, in so many ways, that I will be happy to show you. Believe me!" She said with a wicked grin.

Jack smiled and leaned back on the couch and picked up his drink from the side table, "I look forward to it."

"So?"

He sighed, "I was a recruit, a wet behind the ears Cadet. A child really. I only kissed a girl once and not very well...so imagine my stunned shock to find a young woman so blissfully unaware of my presence while pleasing herself with one of those devices. "

"Yes, it must have been shocking. How old were you?"

"Barely 18 years old."

"How did you know the name of the device? Did she tell you?"

"No, she didn't speak English. My Detective Inspector told me, you know him, George Sanderson. "

"Sanderson? Really?"

"Yes, I think I turned lobster red."

"Aww, poor Jack. What other devises did you see?"

"I looked them up but I have no idea how they work or what they really do."

"I could teach you."

"And I would love to learn from you."

"I'm a good teacher."

"And I am very willing student."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne gets a cold from all the pressure and letting herself get a bit overwhelmed with things. Jack takes care of her.

Jack and Phryne were seated comfortably in Phryne's home in St. Kilda chatting about the long winding and very complicated road of their latest case. Jack could tell that Phryne had not felt well all evening. All through dinner she had been dabbing her nose and eyes with a napkin. And her usual melodic tones sound congested to him. He was concerned for her but he knew how stubborn she was so he bided his time.

She suddenly stiffened and sneezed. He handed her his handkerchief. "Thank you," she said softly dabbing her nose and wiping her hands. She stiffened and sneezed again.

"Phryne, please blow your nose, that is what it's for." Said Jack softly with such a kind compassionate voice that she felt herself blush a little.

"No, no, I'm fine Jack. I just had a bit of a chill..."

"It's summer."

"Its a bit cool in here..."

"It's triple digits still with humidity."

"Do you now work for the National Weather Service?"

"Phryne, it's alright to catch a cold."

"I do not..." she suddenly coughed, a serious wracking cough and shivered again.

"That's it!" Jack swept her into his arms carried her out of the parlor and up the stairs.

"Jack, what do you think your doing?"

"Taking care of you."

"I do not need anyone to take care of me."

Jack was at the top of the stairs at the landing just before you entered the hall to the bedrooms. He looked deeply into her eyes with such compassion it seemed to go right through her body. His voice as he answered her was so tender, it was almost unrecognizable as her Detective Inspector as he said, "Please let me take care of you, Phryne. You take such exquisite care of everyone else most of the time, including myself, you deserve to be cared for when your ill."

She fought so many demons while she stared into those compassionate eyes but she finally growled, "Fine."

Jack smiled, kissed her forehead and then carried her into her bedroom. He gently placed her on her bed and asked, "Where do you keep your non-seductive pajamas?"

"Non-seductive?"

"Something comfortable and warm?"

"Oh? The bottom drawer in that dresser, under the winter gear. I never wear them though."

"Well I'd like you to wear them tonight so you will be nice and warm." He pulled a pair of Asian style pajamas made of cotton in pink with red piping. He smiled, they were pretty but not sexy. He could see why she would not wear them but he bet they will be very cute on her. "Here you go, I'll step out while you change."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to ask Mr. B. to make you some sweet tea."

"Why sweet tea?"

Jack shrugged and said, "My Mum used to give it to us when we had a cold. It was very comforting and soothing." He left the room.

Phryne smiled sweetly at how tongue tied he looked, then she sneezed.

"Damn."

********************

Twenty minutes later Jack knocked on her door.

"Come on in, Jack!" Called Phryne and then she started to cough her head off.

Jack opened the door and looked at her compassionately as he picked up a tray from a table by the door. He carried the tray toward her and lowered the legs so he could put it over her legs. He had a pot of tea and a cup. A tin of biscuits. And two small covered bowls.

Phryne pointed to the two small bowls, "What is in there?"

"Honey and lemon."

"How did you know...?"

"That your throat hurt? You have been clearing it most of the day when you thought no one could hear you."

"Such a clever detective."

"Why thank you, Miss Fisher."

Phryne smiled up sweetly at him then she balled up her fists into her sheets and sneezed and coughed several times. "Damn."

Jack picked up the tray and said, "Scoot under the covers, Phryne and lie back against your stack of pillows." Once she was under the covers and comfortable against the pillows he put the tray back down. He took the cup and gave her a cup of tea. Phryne sipped it and smiled at him, "What is it? It's good."

"Its sweet green tea, Mr. Butler said it always soothed Mrs. Butler when she was unwell."

Phryne sneezed and used the handkerchief to wipe up her nose, "Well it is soothing but it is not a cure."

"No, this is just to soothe you, the cure is coming, Mr. Butler should be bringing it up in a bit. Would you like some honey and lemon for your throat? Do prefer it in your tea or on a spoon?"

"On the spoon please," replied Phryne sweetly.

Jack nodded and very carefully prepared it for her, once he had just the right amount of lemon on top of the honey he carefully brought it to her with his hand under it to catch any dribbles. He thought she would simply take the spoon from him but instead she took the spoon into her mouth as well as his index finger which was just below the bowl of the spoon. As she sucked the honey and lemon off his finger he felt it right down his body. She gave him a seductive look as she continued to lick off the honey from both the spoon and his finger. He decided to ignore it, he was here to help her heal not seduce her...or be seduced.

Phryne pulled both out of her mouth and smiled at him wickedly, "Sorry, your finger was very soothing too."

Jack shook his head and grinned. "We aim to please. Sip your tea and I will hurry Mr. Butler...."

Phryne grabbed his hand and held on tight, "Please don't go Jack. I'm sure Mr. B can find his way here with out your fine guidance." Jack swallowed and nodded his head looking down at his feet shyly. "Just sit here and hold my hand, Jack. Please?" Jack nodded and sat down on the bed, picked up her hand, and twined their fingers. He then surprised her by taking the hand up to his lips and kissing her hand tenderly. "Your going to catch my cold."

 

Jack raised his head, he had the sweetest shyest expression on his face. She felt the pull of it in the deepest part of her soul. He simply shrugged his shoulder in response. "Has my cold caused you to lose your voice?"

 

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "No, I just want to comfort you but I have no idea what to say."

 

"Just say what you want? When have I ever judged what you say?"

 

"There have been times, but I know that your sweet, kind heart bares with my latent shyness."

 

"What times?" She started to have a coughing spasm and Jack pulled the cup out of her hand so she didn't spill the hot liquid on her. Once she calmed down he brought it to her lips so she could sip it and soothe her throat. "Thank you, now what times?"

 

"Never mind, don't you want to eat your delicious biscuits?"

 

"Yes Mother." 

 

Jack chuckled and handed her a biscuit.

 

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Butler brought in her second course.

 

"Your special cure, Sir."

 

Jack popped up, "Wonderful, thank you, Mr. B." He said, as he took the bowl from Mr. Butler and the older man ladled out the liquid into the bowl. Jack brought it to Phryne with a happy smile.

 

"What is it?"

 

"My Maternal Grandmother called it Jewish Gold, but we know it as Chicken Soup." Said Jack as he handed it to Phryne.

 

"Your Grandmother was Jewish?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful, I learn something new about you everyday."

"There are people in the world who would not find it wonderful, I however loved her very much. She was warm, funny, caring and very wise. She always listened to me and she taught me about Shakespeare and fables. In fact I still miss her."

"It sounds like I would have adored her. She is the one who brought you the love of Shakespeare?"

"Yes, she said all wisdom was in Shakespeare and he must have been secretly Jewish. Of course she thought everyone she liked was Jewish." He said with a smile. He was enjoying not only talking about his grandmother but watching Phryne gobble up the soup like she had never eaten before. "Did you have any problems following her recipe, Mr. B?" Asked Jack softly.

"She wrote it all out very clearly, she obviously wanted her legacy to continue with you." Jack smiled at Mr. Butler and nodded, "I was the only one interested, so yes it was important to her."

"Well she was brilliant and this soup is delicious, Jack. May I have more, please?"

"Of course!" He got some more from Mr. B and brought the bowl back to her. Mr. B brought her some biscuits so she could sop it up too. Jack enjoyed watching her devour it and he thought his Grandmother would have been pleased too. Then Phryne yawned. Jack looked at Mr. B who nodded, he picked up both trays and carefully took all of it out.

"Time for the sleeping part of the evening."

"Will you please stay, Jack?"

"Yes," said Jack as he pulled a chair over. "I will be right here if you need me."

**************

Jack woke with a start, almost falling out of the chair. Phryne was coughing, it was a scary hacking cough. Her teeth were chattering too. He jumped out of the chair and felt her forehead with his cheek, she was burning up. He went to her bathroom and took a wash cloth and poured cool water on it, then wrung it out. Then he poured her a glass of water and took the bottle of aspirins.  
He was trying to wrack his brain to remember everything his Mother and Grandmother taught him about healing. 

The first thing he did was put the cool towel to her Phryne's forehead but she coughed again sending it flying, he caught it midair.  
He sat on the bed on the other side and pulled up several pillows against his back. Then he put a pillow against his stomach and carefully picked up Phryne and pulled her onto his lap. He could feel the fever against this hands. As soon as she was comfortably against him, he placed the cloth against her neck so it will hit the points that will cool her down quickly. Then he pulled up the cover so she was covered in the front, supported by his body in the back the cool cloth would lower her fever.

Slowly, the shivering stopped and she cuddled close to Jack, putting her arms around his waist holding him tight. He kissed the top of her head, and was relieved that her fever was breaking. His fingers tenderly began to massage her back, he could feel the knots slowly releasing.

Phryne's eyes slowly fluttered open and she whispered, "Jack?"

"Yes."

"Your going to catch this horror."

"I really couldn't care less. Are you feeling warmer?"

"Yes, another healing practice from your lovely Grandmother?"

"No, my lovely Mother."

"You have a very healing family." Phryne purred and cuddled closer enjoying his warmth and closeness.

Jack pick up the bottle of Aspirins and asked, "Are you up to taking an aspirin?" she nodded and took a pill and some water.

There was a knock on the door, Mr Butler came in and said, "I made some more sweet green tea, I thought it might ease your cough, Miss."

"Excellent idea, Mr. B, " said Jack as he took the wash cloth from Phryne's neck. "Would you mind putting some more cool water onto this, please?"

Mr. B handed his mistress the tea which she accepted gratefully, and then accepted the wash cloth. "Of course, Sir." As he opened the door to the bathroom and looked at the couple cuddled together, he thought. 'Of all the men I have seen come and go in this house the Inspector is the only one that Mrs. Butler would approve of. They should commit to each other. They are simply made for each other without taking away any freedom from each other.'

Phryne had calmed down, her skin felt normal, she was not coughing at the moment but he could feel her shaking, "Phryne?"

"I miss Arthur."

Jack tenderly dried her tears and kissed her chin, "I know that. So does Arthur."

"Does he? Did I love him enough when he was with us?"

"Of course you did, you were more of a sister to him then a cousin. I watched you, you were wonderful with him."

"Thank you." She cuddled into his shoulder. "You're very nurturing. Did you know that?"

Jack shrugged.

"I just hate to be responsible for giving this to you, its a rotten head cold or flu. What ever it is, its vicious." Mr. Butler returned with the cloth, he handed it to Jack who tenderly placed back around her neck as he replied, "I'd rather be sick then not take care of you when you need me."

"That is very sacrificial and kindly but it is also a bit nuts."

"Then I'm nuts." Jack said with chuckle.

"No, your not, Sir."

"What would you call it, Mr. Butler." Asked Jack with a smile.

"Love," he answered simply.

Both people on the bed simply stared at him. He bowed slightly and said, "If there is nothing else, Miss, Sir." And with a blanket of great dignity he turned and crossed to the door. When he turned to close the door he could see the astonishment on their faces as they turned to each other.

Mr. Butler closed the door and shook his head.

"As Mrs. Butler used to say, "Love is wasted on the young."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I really wish I had Jack taking care of me like he did Phryne when i was so very sick last week.  
> All the cures were from my Jewish Grandmother and Mother, I just let Jack borrow them for this story.  
> Though i think Jack would have liked my Grandma she loved Shakespeare and was a voracious reader.


End file.
